


ebb & flow

by doxian



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bath Sex, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Memory Loss, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: You find yourself being greedy, sometimes. Eager to do everything you wanted to do with Asra before, but that you assumed you would never be able to do. Eager to re-do what you might have done together already to make up for what you've forgotten.





	ebb & flow

**Author's Note:**

> because we all know they banged in Nadia's private baths.
> 
> Asra is afab in this. Jin, my Apprentice, is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns.

"Comfortable?"

You look up at Asra from where you've pillowed your head on his damp lap, at his upside-down smile. 

"Yes." 

Resting your cheek on his thigh again, you let your eyes slide shut. Asra's fingers ghost soft over your hair. 

"Hehe. Don't fall asleep, now. It's lovely here, but there are better places for a nap than this." 

You just snort in response, turning your face to the side so you can muffle the sound into his skin. Being cautioned against napping is a bit rich, coming from him. 

He must know what you're thinking. Cracking open an eye to steal a glance at him reveals your instinct to be correct. He's looking at you with a fond, amused smile playing about his lips — but it's also more than that. More than fondness, more than amusement. His aura is sparkling, here. It flows from him like a strong, sure river. And while you can't sense your own aura, you know it must mirror his. Calm. Hope. Joy. 

You press your face closer to his warm skin, nuzzling. So much has happened over these past few days. So much that you wouldn't have ever dreamed. It makes you wonder what similar experiences you've shared together, the memories of which you've lost to your curse. 

You can't have completely forgotten. Not really. You have visions, sometimes, snatches of him confessing under the willow tree in your mind's eye, though you have no way of telling whether you're looking into the past or the future. You like to think that even if your memories are no longer among your thoughts, they're still part of you. Twining with your heartstrings. Pulsing through your veins. Why else would you have trusted him so implicitly the first time you remember meeting him? When you were so helpless that even speaking and moving was a fight through a ponderous haze? 

Now, you have new memories. You think about how he shook in your arms as you kissed him under the tree in his inter-dimensional gate, about how thoroughly he warmed you when you shared a bed in Nopal, so tangled together you almost lost track of your own limbs. 

But even though you possess the conscious knowledge of these things happening, of how much Asra cares for you, you find yourself being greedy, sometimes. Eager to do everything you wanted to do with Asra before, but that you assumed you would never be able to do. Eager to re-do what you might have done together already to make up for what you've forgotten. 

Suddenly, simply sitting with him like this isn't enough. You sit up, rising on your knees, jostling his hand away. 

"Jin?" 

You're sure he has something teasing to say, but you just cup his face with both your hands before he can say it, lean up to kiss the playful quirk of his lips. He bends to meet you. 

"Mmm." His voice is a low hum when you break apart. "Come sit next to me. Here. So I can reach you better." He pats the spot beside him, and you re-position yourself obligingly, the hot water of the bath sluicing off of you in rivulets. You face him, legs touching, and lean in to kiss him again. 

Soon your hands are in his hair and his are at your hips, squeezing insistently. The water swirls and shifts around you. Your legs are interlocked, the flimsy robes Nadia had given to you presenting practically no barrier between you. His breath comes faster against your mouth, hitches when you move to the curve of his throat to suck kisses into the place where his neck meets his shoulder. It’s so intimate, to be pressed together like this, the wetness of your bodies making you feel even closer to him than you're already are.

And then this isn't enough, either. You pull away. 

Asra looks at you, rumpled, one side of his robe seeming as though it's about to fall off his shoulder. There's a pretty pink flush spreading across his cheekbones. His chest is rising and falling with his panting. 

"Can I--" You start, your gaze tracing over his body, moving downwards.

"Yes. Please." He sounds short of breath, kiss-drunk. 

You slide back into the water with a small splash, maneuvering between his thighs again, this time kneeling on the floor of the bath rather than sitting on the step. You press your cheek against the inside of his thigh like you did before, pushing the fabric of his robe up his legs. 

One of Asra’s hands is in your hair again, gathering it from where it’s falling in a wet tangle over your shoulders and down your back. His firm, possessive touch is a contrast to the gentle way he was stroking your hair before. 

You linger at his thighs for a moment. Drop kisses along his skin, leave love-bites the further up you go like you were doing to his neck. His legs part under your ministrations, making space for you, his fingers plucking and twisting distractedly in your hair. 

"Ah, Jin--"

You leave his beautiful legs alone for now, focusing instead on the thatch of white curls between them, already damp.

You take a breath. Loop your arms under his legs to lightly grab his butt.

"Move forward a little?" 

He looks down at you. His lip is quirked again, but it's sultry rather than playful, this time.

"Okay."

He scoots to the very edge of the bath. That's better. You smooth your palms along the sides of his legs again and lean in. 

At the first touch of your tongue to his entrance, he gasps. Your touch is light, superficial, but you imagine he can feel your breath. Your own reaction is stronger. A shiver runs down your spine as you lick upwards, chasing the mild, salty flavor of him, breathing in his scent. He urges you closer until your nose is buried in white curls, until you can press your tongue against him and feel his warm, slick flesh part around you. He's making the most delicious breathy noises. 

You dip your tongue inside him once, twice, merely because you like entering him like this. You know this isn't what he wants most, though, and the difference in response when you change tacks is clear. After briefly pulling back to lick the wetness from your lips, you put your mouth on him again, teasing your tongue against his clit. 

He _groans_. Drapes his legs over your shoulders and squeezes you between his thighs, his fingers clenching in your hair. 

Everything has been so languid up until this point, the overpowering heat of the bath slowing your blood, but not now. Now, your heartbeat drums quick in your ears, loud where Asra’s legs are pressed against the sides of your head. You wrap your lips around him and _suck_ , dimly aware of his shins crossing and locking behind you, but it's difficult to pay attention to what else is happening when he's moving his hips against your face, fucking into your mouth. You're being smothered, almost. It feels so good to be surrounded by him like this. Even more shivers run through you, pooling at the top of your head and tingling over your entire body. 

He's rapidly reaching his limit, though. You're torn between wanting to make him feel good — _better_ — and not wanting this to stop, but eventually the desire to bring Asra over the edge wins out. You squeeze his hips, swirl your tongue. His body draws up, tense, as his orgasm builds, and then he's coming, holding you still with the hand that's still buried in your hair. He comes against your mouth with a full-body shudder, sighing his pleasure in a shaky, drawn-out breath. 

You stay put for a few seconds, even as his legs loosen around you so you can move. You haven't been touched, yet, but you're breathing hard anyway. 

Finally, you re-emerge from between Asra's still-trembling legs, a little dazed and light-headed. There's the spill of his come on your chin, which you wipe away, licking your lips absently as you look up at him. 

The expression on his face as he gazes at you is _hungry_.

"...You're a marvel, Jin. Come here." 

You flush at the praise and stand up, thinking he means for you to sit next to him, but as soon as you're upright he pulls you forward so that you're straddling his lap. The water churns with the movement, settles again. Your dick brushes against his stomach, and you bite back a moan.

"I might have lied, earlier," he says lightly, brushing his thumb against your lips. 

You give him a questioning look. 

"Beautiful words aren't the only reason your lips are so distracting." He tucks the tip of his thumb into your mouth, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He's telling the truth, but you also know he's saying such things because he knows what an effect it has on you. If you suspected you were blushing before, you know you definitely are now. You'd been perplexed and embarrassed enough at the knowledge that he apparently found your words beautiful, as few of them as you let slip out, even around him, but--

Thankfully, he doesn't give you the chance to dwell on your embarrassment, claiming your mouth in another kiss. His chuckle is ticklish against your lips.

The kiss quickly grows heated. Now that you aren't preoccupied by his pleasure, you're hyper-aware of how hard you are, so when he wraps his fingers around your dick you groan wantonly into his mouth. You want to move, but he holds you still just like he did when you were eating him out, resting a hand gently but firmly on your hip so he can stroke you at his own pace. You fidget, frustrated.

"Mmmn--"

"Hush, I've got you."

He smiles up at you, kisses you again. You kiss back, letting your hands roam along his shoulders, over his chest. You come to a stop when you reach his breasts — small mounds just full enough for you to fit your hands around — and smile your own mischievous smile when you flick your thumb over one of his nipples, making him gasp. 

Your minor victory doesn't last long, however. He tightens his hand around you, spreading precome over your shaft, rubbing just where you like it, and soon you have to stop kissing him so you can pant helplessly into his neck. He slides you further into his lap, traps your cock between your bellies, and when you come it's partly from the motions of his hand, partly from being pressed against the smooth, soft skin of his stomach.

The room is still except for your harsh, stuttering breaths. Asra lets you recover, resting his forehead against yours in an affectionate gesture.

After a few moments, you open your eyes… only to find yourself caught in Asra's gaze. His expression is full of love, overflowing with it, so much so that you lose your breath all over again. You squeeze your eyes back shut and lean into him, overwhelmed. 

"It's as if time has stopped, in this place," you say, once you've composed yourself enough to sit up, your arms looped loosely around his neck.

Asra hums in agreement.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it? A pocket of time just for us, where our troubles can't find us." He pushes your hair back from your face, behind your ear. 

"No escaping from trouble, though. Not really." 

He huffs a sigh, but then grins, shooting you a fond look.

"Not when you're involved." 

"Same goes for you," you say, nudging his face with your nose.

"You're probably right," he laughs, giving you another kiss, chaste, this time. "Now, as much as I enjoy having you in my lap like this, do you want to get up for a second so we can go clean up?" 

You look down to where your stomachs and his chest are spattered with white. 

"…Yes." 

You both return to the bath afterwards, sinking into the steaming water with contented sighs. Asra rests his head on your shoulder, but you're soon jostling him back into motion. You had come here to wash, after all, and you haven't done very much of that, yet. 

You end up helping each other bathe. Afterwards, when you return to your chambers, the baths' spell melts away, but you share a smile during the walk back in unspoken acknowledgment of the way your auras still mingle inextricably together.


End file.
